geometry_dash_fanfandomcom-20200215-history
FunnyGame
FunnyGame is a Korean creator and player, who has been playing the game since Update 1.2. He mainly makes revolutionary effect levels that have unique design, and continually push each update to its furthest potential. He has also participated in a number of megacollabs, the most notable being Yatagarasu. Sometime around Christmas, it appeared that the talented creator had quit, changing both of his icon colors to black and deleted all of his posts. Recently he has updated his icons and public messages, returning to the game. He is often regarded by most people as the best creator in Geometry Dash. Levels * Demon Levels ** -Sirius-: His second 2.0 level, one of the most influential bossfights that started a trend. ** Crazy Bolt ** Lonely Travel: Tied for the 3nd longest rated level in GD, spanning 5 minutes and 59 seconds. The others are Dem Travel by Serponge and Dark Travel by JonathanGD. ** Genesis ** Requiem ** Death Step ** Atlas: FunnyGame's first level to use crystals, an easy demon. ** Titanium Buster- Funnygame's 2.1 Comeback level. ** Maximum Risk ** Death Moon: An XL demon published on his emergency account, Caustic. This is one of his most well-known levels. ** Puzzle Trials * Non-demon Levels ** La Campanella ** Revolution ** Cronos Fantasy ** FunnyGame Holiday: First ever effect level in Geometry Dash. ** Very hard CLG: A very hard version of Can't let Go, as the title suggests. ** Abyss: His first 2.0 level, also one of his least known. ** Dreamer ** Rainbow Dust ** Royal Sky ** Another World ** Checkmate ** Reincarnation ** Level 0 ** Hologram ** xStep v2 rebirth ** Vector ** Lonesome ** Alphabet M ** Knock M ** Don't Cry ** Simplism: A collab with Loserchik67. ** Nov4 * Auto Levels ** Auto Cycles ** Auto Clubstep ** Auto ToE ** Auto Electrodynamix ** Auto Back on Track ** Auto Jumper ** Auto Base After Base * Unrated Levels ** Death Step Auto ** Puzzle Challenge 1 (deleted) ** More JumpMachine ** Yatagarasu fireball (deleted) ** Proxima ** Stereo madness x3 (on second account) ** Flying test (on second account) Trivia * His nickname is BunnyGame. ** All of his 2.0 levels the in-game text changes from "FunnyGame" to "BunnyGame" when the player dies or collecting a user coin with the name visible on screen *** For example, in Abyss, you get a "BunnyGame" message when you die at the part where there is a text saying "Made by FunnyGame". In Unity, when you die at the part where there is a text that said "FunnyGame and TriAxis", the text changes into "BunnyGame and FriAxis". In -Sirius-, the "BunnyGame" will appear when you collect the first coin, and in the end, if you wait a bit after completing the level, the background will turn black and a message will appear saying "Bunnygame". In The Honorable Final, if you die that the part where there's a text that said "FunnyGame and Serponge", it'll change into "BunnyGame and Derponge". It'll happen at the end of the level too if you collect the 3rd coin. In Deadly Impact, right before the drop, there are a few messages appearing on the screen, one of them which is "bunnygame". In Lonely Travel, after completing the level, you need to wait and there's gonna be a "BUNNYGAME" slowly moving to the left of your screen. *** His nickname could also be a reference to the 2010 low-budget exploitation horror film named The Bunny Game. * He has a youtube channel, but seldom uploads videos. * A level, Rebellion, was created in 2.0 as a tribute to his design. * He has an other emergency account called Caustic, which is the creator of Death Moon. * There is a level named The Honorable Final made by Serponge and FunnyGame himself which was supposed to be the final level (collaboration) of FunnyGame. However, this wasn't true as Deadly Impact was uploaded. * Some rumours said he is Mylon or Motu2. It is known for the level Horizon and recently uploaded the level Last Hope, but this was just another person, which was confirmed on his profile. ** Similarly, it has been confirmed that Funnygame built Horizon. * He and Serponge made a remake of Cyclic's Level Sonic Wave to called "Sonic Wave Rebirth". * He used to be in GW (Geometry World), but he got kicked out unfairly because of GW's owner, got mad. More information in this link. * He confirmed that his real name is 박준언, which translate to Park Juneon. * He invented the "Low Detail" mode which is used in many levels. * In September he has made a return to his Caustic account. He has so far released two levels, each called flying test, and Stereo Madness x3. * He recently updated Death Moon. Category:Players Category:Korean Category:South Korean Users Category:Korean Users Category:Boys Category:Level Creator Category:YouTuber Category:Adults Category:Retired Players